


Fool Me Once

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [79]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark is not Amused, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is sick of Loki faking his death. He decides turnabout is fair play.





	Fool Me Once

Tony knew that dating Loki would come with its fair share of trials. He had accepted that and prepared accordingly. Loki was worth it, so he’d make it work.

What Tony _didn’t_ expect or appreciate was how often his lover would fake his death.

They’d been dating for a year and a half and it had happened three times. **_Three times!_**

The first time, he’d been so relieved that Loki was okay, he’d punched him in the chest and hissed, ‘ _don’t you ever do that again_ ’ Loki had laughed and told Tony not to be so dramatic.

The second time, Tony had yelled himself hoarse when Loki appeared in a shimmer of magic. Loki had poured himself a drink, waited until Tony was finished and then kissed him until Tony had no other thoughts on his mind.

The third time, Tony was starting to catch on. He still felt the same stomach-sinking terror when he heard the news, but he was hopeful it would turn out to be a trick. When it did, the usual relief was tinted with frustration.

He told Loki to stop using that as a tactic. Loki had waved him off for the third time and Tony, still angry and upset, had viciously decided: _two can play that game._

He’d set it up with JARVIS (who was equally displeased that Loki kept scaring and hurting him) and they pulled it off flawlessly while Loki was off-world.

The mage came back to learn that Tony had gone missing and died. Very dramatic. Very _real_. Tony already had a good excuse prepared to feed the public when he miraculously re-appeared.

Did he feel a little bit bad for making the world think he was dead just to teach his boyfriend a lesson? Maybe . He felt worse about not telling Pepper and Rhodey but... well, if you wanted to fool a Trickster God, you had to go _all the way_.

They’d forgive him, hopefully.

Tony was currently sitting in his hidden, magic-proof, sound-proof, _Loki_ -proof room that only JARVIS knew about. He was waiting impatiently to saunter into the room and give no fucks like Loki always did.

He’d already run the figures and Loki’s reaction would likely include property damage, rage, and a plan to find the people who hurt Tony and destroy them.

Tony and JARVIS had accounted for all of that and would keep anyone from getting hurt. It was all planned and ready. They _had this under control._

Only... it was a little less than half an hour after Loki arrived back to the tower that JARVIS’ voice flooded the speaker.

“Sir!” He sounded genuinely distressed. “Sir, you must get to the penthouse _immediately_.”

Tony had been confused and more than a little concerned as JARVIS opened the hidden passages and Tony hurried up the stairs. It took a minute to reach the secret door that allowed him into the penthouse. He opened it with a swipe of his fingers. It took a few seconds for him to see Loki, because unlike the tall, imposing, angry figure he expected; Loki was on the ground.

He looked like his strings had been cut and he’d collapsed where he was standing. He was on his hands and knees and he looked... broken.

“Loki?” Tony whispered, stepping forward, concern first and foremost but underneath that was the beginnings of guilt.

Loki’s head snapped up and to the side, his eyes were red-rimmed and tears were running down his face in silent rivulets.

Tony’s guilt intensified, but before he could say a word or move closer, Loki made a wretched pained noise and teleported in front of Tony. He threw his arms around Tony and pulled him into a fierce hug that showed all of Loki’s desperation and relief.

“Shit, Loki,” Tony whispered, feeling remorse and shame constrict his heart.

He wrapped his arms around his lover’s back and rubbed it soothingly. Loki was shaking and Tony could hear Loki trying to stifle his sobs.

“Loki, I’m so sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” Tony closed his eyes, feeling horrible as he admitted, “But, fuck. You wouldn’t listen when I told you not to fake your death. I thought... if I showed you how much it _sucked_ to be the one out of the loop that you’d stop or something...” He let out a rough breath. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry.”

Loki had stopped shaking by the time Tony had finished. He tentatively moved to stroke Loki’s hair, knowing it calmed his lover – but he felt Loki’s hand move and suddenly there was something very sharp and very deadly pressed against the base of his spine.

“I should kill you,” Loki hissed, sounding like he meant it.

Tony’s heart pounded. “Um, Loki...”

“You had me believe you _died_ ,” Loki snapped.

“As if you haven’t-”

But, before he could finish, Loki turned his face and caught Tony’s lips in an achingly soft kiss. Tony could still feel the dagger at his back, but he kissed Loki back. He wasn’t _afraid_ of his lover, just, mildly nervous.

When they pulled apart, Loki still looked unhappy and irritated. His next words he admitted between gritted teeth, “But you have made your point.”

The dagger retracted from his spine and Tony breathed a little easier. He also dared to smile. Loki narrowed his eyes and brought the dagger to Tony’s chin. He glared.

“But, if you ever do this to me again,” Loki threatened, “I will kill you myself.”

“Excuse me! I’m not the one who-” 

But, he didn’t have a chance to finish as Loki was disappearing the dagger and cupping Tony’s cheeks. He kissed Tony again; the embrace tasting of apology and relief - and despite all plans to the contrary, Tony found himself falling silent, and kissing Loki back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of Tony getting some revenge. And Loki not able to handle it.
> 
> Although, I very nearly made Loki’s grief an act and that he knew it was a trick and tricked Tony back buuuut, I decided I liked him emotionally gutted and then threatening Tony instead. XD
> 
> And, yes, Pepper and Rhodey take a loooong time to forgive him for the stunt he pulled. But, they also hated seeing Tony so hurt when Loki "died" so they accept why it had to happen and hope Loki never fakes his death again - which, he doesn't, or at least, not without telling Tony about it asap ;)
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
